Ultimate Villain
by Rex175
Summary: One-shot based on my DC character. Brainiac is preparing for a final assault. Will Raptor survive this battle? I do not own DC Universe Online. (Complete)


**_I do not own DC Universe Online_  
****Ultimate**** Villain**

_December 1, 2014_

_Third Pov_

**File:**** Raptor**

**Name:** Jake Shaw

**Sex: **Male

**Age:** 29

**Height: **6'1

**Weight:** 225 LBS

**Ethnicity:** Caucasian

**Occupation:** Society of Villains

**Morality:** Villain

**Mentor:** Joker

**Power:** Quantum Energy

**Weapon:** Dual Pistols

**Movement:** Aerialist

**Personality:** Serious

**-Extremely Dangerous-**

**Skills:** Trained to physical perfection

Expert parkourist

Marksmanship

**Defeated Opponents:** _Batman, Robin, Bane, Raven, Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Flash, Supergirl, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, John Stewart, Green Lantern, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow _

Rain fell down from the dark clouds and attacked the streets of Gotham while thunder echoed in the night, lightning striking in the distance. On the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises stood a menacing figure, secluded by darkness. He was kneeling down, overlooking the city of Gotham. He stood up as lightning struck behind him, revealing the features of his outfit.

Electric pants, Antifreeze chest guard, Egyptian gauntlets with claws, Metallo's Maw for a back guard, Biker shoulder guards, and for a mask, his head was hidden under his Gas Protection head gear. All of it was mostly white and a little black. Suddenly, the communicator buzzed and showed a dark figure with red eyes and a headset. It was Raptor's friend, Calculator.

"_Raptor, you're needed at the Hall of Doom, mostly the Inner Sanctum. It's urgent, so you better get moving."_ Raptor brought his wrist communicator up to his mouth before speaking in a tone that could pierce anyone's skin.

"On my way, Calculator." He hung up before turning around. He started running and leaped off the edge of the building, backflipping in the process. Raptor dove straight down as the ground got closer and closer. He didn't stop. He landed on the ground, unscathed. In the process, he made the concrete beneath his feet crack. He ran towards another building and climbed until he reached the top.

Suddenly, Batman appeared out of nowhere and tackled Raptor to the ground. He pushed the hero off of him and got into his fighting stance.

"Wait a minute, you're not Batman. You're just the Future Dark Knight."

"You're days of tyranny are over, Raptor." The Dark Knight said before charging. Raptor easily dodged his opponent.

"I've battled you twice and won. What makes you think you can win now?" He asked with an evil grin.

"We've fought many times, Raptor. But you will not win this time!"

"Bring it on!" They both charged at each other, only for Raptor to knock Batman down. Raptor repeatedly punched the Dark Knight until his mask shattered into broken pieces. "You've lost old man."

Raptor picked up the Dark Knight by the throat. He tightened his grip while the grey-haired Batman struggled for air.

"You be defeated eventually, Raptor." Raptor used his free hand to grab one of his pistols.

"No one will stand in my way." Raptor aimed at his opponent's head and without any hesitation, he fired. This is the event that awaits the Dark Knight of the present.

_Later_

Raptor entered the Inner Sanctum, dragging Future Batman's body behind him. While walking through the Hall of Doom earlier, everyone was silent. Even though Batman is still out there, his future self was dead. Joker was the only one out of the Society who was pissed. He pulled out his knife and charged towards Raptor.

"No one kills the Bat, but me!" He yelled. He failed when Raptor disarmed him and grabbed his former mentor, picking him up by the throat.

"I did something you never could. I killed the _Future_ Dark Knight." Raptor's grip tightened as he pulled the Joker closer. For once, the Clown Prince of Crime was actually terrified. "Strike me again and I will bury a bullet in your skull." Raptor released his grip and threw the Joker back into his chair.

"If you're finished, then allow me to brief the whole team." Calculator said as he stood by a computer in the dark corner of the room. Raptor took his seat next to Deathstroke, who was blue and orange anymore. He instead wore a dark grey and dark orange outfit. His voice was also a little higher.

"Go right ahead, Calculator."

"Brainiac's forces are gearing up for a final assault. Everyone is going out there and this is the only time that we are cooperating with the heroes. If we can punch through their defenses, there will be just enough time for only one person to get in via teleporter and take down Brainiac at the Prime Battleground." The communications officer explained. "Who's gonna take down Brainiac?" Raptor stood up and at the exact same time, so did Lex.

"Raptor, you're not going in. I am." Luthor said.

"Like hell, you are."

"That's final." Raptor walked away after Lex said that.

_Later_

All of the new super-villains were transported in Lexcorp's Air Assault VTOLs. It didn't take long to reach the battlefield. It was an all-out war between Brainiac's forces and the united heroes and villains.

The VTOL landed while the doors opened, releasing all of the villains. Raptor leaped out and equipped his dual pistols. He and the others charged as the big league super-villains charged with them.

Each second, a villain, hero, or a Brainiac droid would fall. Raptor couldn't be stopped. He was a one-man army, taking out Brainiac's forces as if it were nothing.

"_Lex, now's your chance. Go, now!"_ Calculator explained as Lex ran for the teleporter that would take him to the Prime Battleground. Raptor followed him, protecting him in the process. Lex stopped a few feet away from the teleporter when two of Brainiac's Servitors landed in front of him. The two droids fought him.

Raptor stood on the side and looked at the teleporter. He grinned slightly before sprinting towards the teleporter. Lex had finished fighting the droids and noticed Raptor running towards the teleporter. He started running as fast as he could.

"No!" Raptor jumped in as Lex reached his hand out. The teleporter shut down as Luthor ran into the wall. Raptor was now in the Prime Battleground.

"_Raptor's gone to fight Brainiac."_ Calculator said.

"No, he's gone to his death." Lex replied, anger written all over his face.

After Raptor went to face Brainiac, the heroes and villains started losing. They had no other choice, but to retreat. The super-villains sat around the table in the Inner Sanctum, silent. Calculator was just looking through the Society database on the computer terminal. Suddenly, an icon of a skull blinked repeatedly. Everyone in the room stood up and pondered at what was happening. The teleporter activated as everyone stared, waiting for someone to come out.

Raptor came through to everyone's shock. His outfit was ripped and torn and his helmet's visor was cracked slightly. Brainiac had been defeated and the world was saved. Every single super-villain in the room bowed as Raptor walked through.

_Two weeks later…_

_First Pov_

Now that Brainiac was gone, the world was safe. The heroes and villains continued their never ending battle against each other. I continued my life as a villain. What can I say? I get the dirty jobs done.

I continued to fight against my nemesis, Batman. One day, the Dark Knight will fall. And I've already killed him. Now, I just have to fight the Batman of the present until he eventually goes back in time. My younger self will finish him and go through the exact same thing.

My name is Raptor and I am the **ultimate villain**.

* * *

**This story was about my Level 30 villain, Raptor. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
